


sweaters and leather jackets

by awheckk (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Primary School, Teacher Remus, harry is in first grade, magical au, super fluffy, they snog in front of innocent 6 year old harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/awheckk
Summary: There was nobody else in the room, except for a man sitting behind a neatly organized desk. The man looked up at Sirius, smiled, and said “Welcome, mister…”“Birius Slack, oh uhh, shit, no, sorry. Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather.” He stammered out, completely captivated by the other man.Oh dear… he got himself a problem.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really excited to be writing this fic :) I thought there were too little wolftar techer fics, so I just decided to make one myself! I'd love to hear feedback on my writing, and anything else, as long as it's constructive and nice <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really excited to be writing this fic :) I thought there were too little wolfstar teacher fics, so I just decided to make one myself! I'd love to hear feedback on my writing, and anything else, as long as it's constructive and nice <3

 

Upon entering the little house, Sirius threw the front door open, and shouted “I’m here, I’m queer, I like it up the- “

“Sirius! Harry is right there!” He was cut off by a red headed woman, who was busy trying to make a small boy eat his breakfast, which consisted of a sandwich, with god knows what on it. It did not look appetizing to Sirius. The kid thought so too, as seen as he was pulling some strange faces, which seemed to be the face of disgust. The boy had dark hair, which poked out at every side. He wore a pair of round glasses, a red and gold jumper, a pair of dark blue trousers and some mis-matched socks.

“Oh, the child will have to learn at some time that women revolt me. Better soon than never.” He remarked, walking to the kitchen to grab himself a snack. the kitchen wasn't big, but it was quite cosy. He looked over to the far wall, and looked in the mirror. Only then did he seeror how he looked for the first time that day. He didn’t have a lot of time to pay attention to what he put on, as seen he was in quite a hurry that morning. His hair was in a bun on the back of his head, quickly done as seen as some of his hair was sticking out around his face. It looked messy, but in a good way. A bit of a five o’clock shadow was on his chin, he had not shaved in three days. He was wearing an old faded gray band tee, with overtop his favourite leather jacket. Some worn jeans and a pair of old hi-top vans completed the look. He looked around, opened a few cabinets, and found a box of cereal. He walked back to the room he came from and sat down on the couch.

“Thank you so much Sirius. I’m sorry that you have to wake up earlier this week, but I just got the call. I’m really glad though, because, my boss said that if I come in earlier this week every day, I’ll get a pay raise!” the woman, Lily, was now running around to get her coat and bag, so that she could get to work.

“Where’s James, anyway?” Sirius asked, when she walked past him so that she could give Harry a goodbye kiss.

“He went away yesterday, some mission with the other aurors. I don’t know when he’ll come back. As long as he’s away, you’ll have to bring Harry. I’m really sorry, Sirius, but there’s really no other way. I know you don’t like getting up early.” She kissed the boy goodbye, said bye to Sirius and was gone.

“Well little tyke, I see it’s almost time to go, want to grab your stuff? I’ll be down here.” The man said to Harry, who shot up out of his chair and raced upstairs to get his bag. Once downstairs again, Sirius had already put away his cereal.

“Where are your shoes, prongslet?” he asked.

“Over here!” Harry ran over to the rack where the Potters kept all their shoes. He grabbed a pair of blue ones, which apparently lit up when you stomped, as Harry demonstrated many times.

In a few minutes, they were out the door. It was a chilly but beautiful autumn morning. Sirius took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. He suspected they might be a bit early. Harry felt the need to jump into every mound of leaves he could find, dragging his godfather with him every time. At the beginning he tried to resist the urge, having to be a ‘responsible and rational adult’ when he was around Harry, but he eventually gave in and jumped in the last few with the boy. In no time they were at the school.

The school sign read ‘Hogwarts Primary School’. All young witches and wizards around the area went to this school, to introduce them to the first bits of magic. There was a big playground, with few kids running around. Just as Sirius thought, they were too early. Normally there were a bunch of kids running around, playing games and chasing each other whilst their parents caught up with each other.

“I think we’re a bit early, Prongslet.” He said to the little boy, who was holding his hand.

“Doesn’t matter, I wanted to show you around my classroom anyway, you can see where I sit. I’m right in front of mister Lupin!” he said enthusiastically, practically dragging his godfather around the corridors, which were all decorated with kids’ drawings and just a few bits of coloured paint showing through, as seen as the whole walls were full of pieces of paper. They passed a few doors, until they stopped at a door, which had a small sign on it which read ‘Mister Lupin’s classroom’. Harry opened the door and took his godfather with him. There was nobody else in the room, except for a man sitting behind a neatly organized desk. The man looked up at Sirius, smiled, and said “Welcome, mister…”

“Birius Slack, oh uhh, shit, no, sorry. Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather.” He stammered out, completely captivated by the other man.

Oh dear… he got himself a problem. 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my updates will be highly irregular, but at least once a week :) Also, sorry for spelling errors! Please do point them out.

Harry had already run off towards his desk and set his bag down next to his it.

“Padfoot! Come look at my desk!” the boy called to Sirius.

“Yeah Prongslet, coming.” the man said, still in a sort of haze because of the sandy blonde-haired teacher behind the desk. Mister Lupin stood up, and now Sirius could take him in fully. He was wearing a brown woollen jumper, and a pair of brown slacks. Sirius only noticed now that the man ha some very prominent scars on his face. He wondered hat happened. Only when mister Lupin moved, did he catch himself staring at the man.

Mister Lupin walked around his desk, stood in front of it and then leaned on it, in the most casual way ever, but somehow Sirius found it captivating.

“Well, hello mister Black, my name is Remus Lupin. I’m Harry’s teacher. I’m taking Mrs. Potter was unable to bring him today?” he asked.

“First of all, I’m not even going to ask if you have something to do with wolves. You must have been asked that way too much already.” Sirius said, as a joke. But he instantly regretted it when he saw the teacher instantly tense up and look down. “Oh shit, sorry. Did I say something wrong?” he asked, his voice full of concern. “No, no, it’s not your fault. That’s a story for another time. Now, go on, your godson seems very eager to show you his desk and the rest of the classroom.” Sirius sort of half smiled towards the other man, and Remus found that just a tiny bit endearing.  

Sirius walked over to Harry’s desk, where the little boy was already standing. It was right in the middle, at the front. The desks were organized in little groups of four, and each one had a sticker with a name on it. There were two facing each other, with their back to the walls of the classroom, with stickers that read ‘Ron’ and ‘Hermione’. Then there were two desks with their front connecting to the side of the other two desks, facing mister Lupin’s desk. Those two read ‘Harry’ and ‘Neville’.

“Look, Padfoot! I sit with my best friends, Ron, Hermione and Neville! They’re super duper nice. Hermione loves to read a lot, she read almost all the books out of the bookcase, and she’s now reading some second-grade ones! Ron is my bestest friend-” “Best, Harry, he’s your best friend.” Said mister Lupin “Yeah, best. Sorry mister Lupin. Ron and I like to draw a lot. We often make drawings of ourselves in Gryffindor clothes and in the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I’m certain that we’ll both be in Gryffindor, as seen as all of our families have been in it. For me that’s mum, dad, you… and I think the rest too.” Sirius’ heart swelled a bit when Harry said that he considered him family. “And Neville’s really nice too. He really likes plants, he always gets to water the ones in the window each week.”

“Well, Prongslet, it seems like you’ve made some really nice friends here. Why don’t you go play with some Legos why I chat up your teacher a bit, huh?” Sirius said, whilst ruffling his godson’s hair, making it even more messy than it was before.

He looked back at the teacher, who had been absentmindedly smiling at the pair, completely captivated by how well Harry and Sirius got along. You would almost think that Sirius was his real father.

“What’s with the nicknames? Prongslet, Padfoot? Where did those come from?” Remus asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh, that. Well his father’s nickname it Prongs, because he really likes deer, so as seen as harry is basically James 2.0, I decided that. As for Padfoot, I once came across a dog whom I really liked, but my parents didn’t allow me to keep it, the assholes. But since then I got a real big obsession with dogs, and that’s where that originated from.” Sirius decided for a cover-up story, not telling the other man that they were unregistered animagi, for legal reasons of course.

“Oh, that’s very endearing of you. You get along really well with Harry. It’s nice to see. Is Lily out of town?” Remus asked.

“No. She’s got a job at the ministry, and her boss said that if she worked long days for about a week she’ll get a promotion, so I got drop-off and pick-up duty this entire week.” Remus’ face seemed to slightly light up at that, but Sirius couldn’t see why. They looked at each other for a while, wrapped in a comfortable silence. They got along well together.

“What is your job, exactly?” Remus asked, after a while.

“Well, I inherited quite a bit of money from my parents when the died, so I don’t really have a job. I go around from here to here, have a job for a few months, and the leave because I get bored of it. I’m dreaming of opening my own garage to fix motorcycles one day, but I need to find a good house with a nice garage attached to it, first.” Sirius answered. He was really fond of motorcycles. He owned one himself, and he bewitched it to fly.

“Oh, if you’re looking for a house with a garage, there’s one for sale in my street! The house isn’t really big, but the garage is very nice, in my opinion. Not too expensive, I mean, I live in the street, and I’m a primary school teacher. It’s not far away from here, a ten-minute walk. I’m sorry about your parents, by the way.” Remus said. He lived in a small street, with cosy homes.

“Oh, that’s so nice! I’ll check it out! And about my parents, please don’t be sorry. Stopped counting them as my parents since I was about sixteen.” Sirius answered, accompanies by an apologetic smile.

“Oh well, uh, okay” Remus said, also smiling. Sirius thought he looked so cute and kissable that moment that he almost wanted to grab the other by the sides of his head, and slam his lips onto his, but luckily, he refrained from doing so. But, what he did so took them both by surprise.

“Hey, do you want to grab coffee sometime? I know that we only just met, and it’s okay if you don’t want to. Hell, I don’t even like me as a person, I just wanted to meet up sometime and get to know you better because you seem like such a- “

“Sirius, please do shut up. Yes, of course I’ll go out on a date with you.” Remus cut him off, smiling wider than ever.

“A-a date? It doesn’t have to, only if you’re comfortable with it being a date of course.” Sirius said, completely entranced by Remus’ smile.

At that point, more kids filed in slowly, and Sirius knew it was time to go. He quickly grabbed a pen and paper, wrote down his number, and winked at Remus.

“Text me.”

“I definitely will, Sirius. It was really nice talking to you” Remus said, shyly looking down.

“Likewise. We’ll text or call about where our little date will take place.” Sirius said, and then he turned around, walking to Harry, and crouched down to the boy’s height.

“Take care Prongslet. I’ll pick you up later. I love you. Remember that.”

“I love you too, Pads.”

Sirius walked out of the classroom, but not before giving Remus one last wink, causing the other man to blush violently.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm really busy with school and work lately :(

On the walk back to the Potters’ house (because why not go there, nobody’s home and it’s boring at his own place), Sirius felt overjoyed. He never thought, when he begrudgingly got himself out of bed this morning, that it would lead to him having a date with the hottest teacher he’s ever seen. A _date._ Just them two together, in a small coffeeshop, nobody bothering them, and them having the deepest conversations ever. He couldn’t stop fantasizing over those perfect eyes, how his moustache would feel against his upper lip when he kissed the other man. He thought about taking Remus home, leading him to the bedroom, slowly taking him clothes off, revealing the man. His hand would travel south, slowly until he reached- “Can’t you look out, you dickhead? I nearly fucking hit you!” “Well, you should have avoided me even better then, asshole!” He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he crossed a street, not seeing that there was a red light, and was nearly hit by a car.

He continued him little Remus fantasy riddled walk home, reached for the door, but noticed it was unlocked.

“Hey, anyone home?” he called out, slowly walking inside.

Suddenly a man with unruly black hair and a pair of round glasses walked around the corner. He looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes, his clothes were partly torn and there was dirt _everywhere._ Sirius ran toward him, not caring that he would get dirty, and bear hugged him.

“Prongs! Holy _shit!_ Thanks for totally letting us know you were coming home today!” he practically screamed in his ear.

“Sorry Pads, all letters were being confiscated.”

“Why would they do that?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t know, normally they don’t, but they did this time.” He released Sirius, or better said, pried the other man off of him, and walked through the living room into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, opened it, got out a carton of milk and drank straight from it.

“Ew, Prongs, what the hell?” Sirius asked, with a disgusted tone.

“You’ve done things way more gross than this, Black.” James replied.

“You know it. Now come sit down! How was your little expedition? Was it fun? Caught Voldy yet?” Sirius asked, dragging the other man toward the living room. James made an exasperated face at the fact that Sirius called Voldemort Voldy, as usual. In fact, he doesn’t think that he’s ever heard Sirius actually say Voldemort, ever.

They sat down opposite each other in their respective armchairs. They were kind of like Holmes and Watson, in a sense, as they had their own armchairs, in which only they sat, and they never sat in the other man’s armchair.

“It actually wasn’t that exciting. It was just a lot of hiding, mostly. We caught one Death Eater and sent him to Azkaban, but that’s it. Have you been up to something whilst I was gone? Finally found yourself someone?” James responded, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Well, um, about that. Before I tell you, please, don’t tell anyone else this, yeah?” Sirius asked.

“Of course, mate, what is it?”

“I kind of have a date with Mr. Lupin? I know, I know, it’s weird, but he’s really hot, okay?”

“Mr. Lupin? As in Harry’s teacher? Oh, god, Sirius, what are you getting yourself into, man.” James responded, sighing.

“I know, okay? It’s just, he’s so nice, and good-looking, and he has a great ass, too. Damn, I’ll never get enough of those trousers.” Right at that moment, he got a text message from an unknown number. It read:

_Hey, Sirius. I was wondering, are you free tonight? I know that we’ll be able to discuss this when I see you later today, but I don’t want everyone to know just yet. Is seven o’clock at Fox & Hound pub okay? If you’re not into pubs, that’s fine, by the way. Just tell me. _

_x Remus_


End file.
